


Liegeman

by mayachain



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Corruption, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Injury, Loyalty, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Detective Mun imagines that he saw Sun Bak as he lay bleeding on the ground.





	Liegeman

When he first wakes at the hospital, Mun does so fixed on the idea that he saw Sun at the Bak gala as he lay on the ground. If so, he has let her down.

-

He’d claimed before Mr. Ta that he had overcome his arrogance. Clearly he had been wrong.

Mun hadn’t fully believed her about Mr. Bak’s death. If he had, he might not have underestimated Joong-Ki. 

He believes her now.

-

Whether she was at the gala or not, Joong-Ki remains free, and he, Mun, has let her down.

-

He is not superhuman. In the aftermath of the gunshot, it is likely that he’ll never be able to fight anyone – much less as formidable an opponent as Sun Bak – again.

-

She really _was_ there. Joong-Ki is alive; despite her best efforts she ultimately chose not to kill her brother.

It means that Mun still has a chance. The woman he believes Sun to be hasn’t let him down.

-

There are factions within the police that don’t want the lesser Bak behind bars. Mun is aware. If nothing else, if it were not so, then Joong-Ki would have been arrested when Sun was. The chaos did not make the warrant Mun had vanish in thin air, after all.

-

It was Joong-Ki who shot him. He knows that. He has reminded his partner of that fact. His faith in his colleagues may be shaken but he spent years vetting his men. He wants to believe he can trust them.

If they knew Detective Mun had Sun Bak within reach and let her go… _He_ might then be the one to instil doubt in his peers.

-

Sun proved that she would not be taken in against her will both times she left him unconscious. She proved it when she _somehow_ escaped out of a crashed police car.

-

He wants to fight Sun Bak again.

-

His superior has ordered an armed guard to Mun’s door to protect him from ‘Bak’. Which ‘Bak’ exactly depends on whom he asks.

-

The chaos did not make Mun’s warrant go away. He is a police detective, he has a partner and men; he still has a chance. 

He will not let Sun down.

.


End file.
